Nocturnal Jay
Nocturnal Jay is the creator of Tears of the Fallen (and this wiki). He's made Pokémon FanFiction ever since 2016 and currently has 3 series, 5 one-shots, and 2 collaboration one-shots. Information Nocturnal Jay started his YouTube channel in the summer of 2016. He's watched Pokémon FanFiction for a while at that point and decided to try making his own. He was inspired to do so after seeing so many other YouTube FanFiction creators quit their stories before they're done. Jay wanted to be an example of committing to something even when life gets rough. His first story was Kanto Summer Camp, which started his position in the Pokémon FanFiction community. He started this during his college years. Jay is also somewhat experienced in music production. He's produced short instrumentals occasionally for his early series, later going to full songs for Tears of the Fallen. He has a SoundCloud, which can be accessed at this link. Supporters Nocturnal Jay takes on the spirit of a blue jay flying to spread messages around the world to change it for the better. He calls his supporters the Fallen Flock, who symbolically fly with him. Taken from his channel: Greetings. Call me Jay. I make Pokémon fan fiction stories. The blue jay is a bold, noisy, and aggressive bird. When it flies, it has a relatively slower speed than other birds. This can sometimes cause it to be easy prey for predators. Jays help other small birds by alerting them whenever a predator is near. Overall, jays are intelligent. So soar with me. Watch my stories and messages. They will mostly have darkness to cry with us and deep messages that will hopefully help us all to be better people in life. I care for everyone and the sadness we all go through. You're not alone. If you're a supporter of me, you are part of the Fallen Flock. Projects In total, Nocturnal Jay has 2 completed series, 1 series in progress (Tears of the Fallen), 5 One-Shots, and 2 One-Shots that he collaborated on with other YouTubers. These are as follows: Series Kanto Summer Camp * Playlist Links: ** Season 1 ** Season 2 Kanto Summer Camp is Jay's first story. It is a Multi-Shipping series, meaning it focuses on several ships at once. The story centers around 40 campers who are enrolled in a summer camp located in Saffron City in the Kanto region. Characters expand from each of the first 6 series of the Pokémon anime. An intense background document was prepared by Jay in preparation for this series to keep everything in order. It's primarily a comedy series focusing on Ash and his adventures in the camp. It contains 2 seasons: Season 1 has 17 episodes, while Season 2 has 12. The story was later released as a script-format story that can be read on AO3 and Wattpad. * AO3 Link: Kanto Summer Camp on AO3 * Wattpad Link: Kanto Summer Camp on Wattpad Behind the Scenes A behind-the-scenes series of Kanto Summer Camp is also on Jay's channel. Some of these can be seen even without seeing the series, which will be indicated in the beginning of the videos. * Playlist link: YouTube Bringing Your Heart Back Home * Playlist Link: YouTube Bringing Your Heart Back Home is Jay's second full series. It's an AmourShipping story. The story follows Ash and his friends as they're enrolled in an academy located in Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region. It also follows Serena as she tries to get closer to Ash, only to face several complications. Several side stories are also present for other characters. It's mainly a comedy series. It has 12 episodes total. This was made between Seasons 1 and 2 of Kanto Summer Camp. The voting for the shipping of the story took place on Jay's channel before the series began. AmourShipping won the vote. Tears of the Fallen * Playlist Link: YouTube Tears of the Fallen is Jay's third and current series. Of course, you're already on the wiki for it. The previous series will not be gaining a wiki made by Nocturnal Jay. One-Shots A one-shot is essentially a story that starts and ends in one chapter / video. Playlist link to all of Jay's One-Shots: Link By the Cedar Tree (Project 17) * Video Link: YouTube By the Cedar Tree (Project 17) is Jay's first One-Shot. It's an AmourShipping story that has a more serious feel. It follows a lonely and bullied Serena as she encounters a strange cedar tree in a forest in the Kalos region. Shortly after, she's encountered by a young man named Ash. He doesn't seem to know all about him or where he comes from. Very strange things occur next as Serena attempts to solve this mystery. In the meantime, she's having a great time with him as she forgets about her problems. The True Fears * Video Link: YouTube The True Fears is Jay's second One-Shot. It's one he specifically made for Halloween. It's mainly of the horror genre, but it's not meant to scare anyone, but to send a message. The story follows Ash Ketchum and his friends as they're trying to find something to do for Halloween. Ash is moody and rude to everyone and doesn't respond to his friends trying to cheer him up. As he doesn't get control of his anger, it turns into something that causes more harm than good for his friends. The Music Box * Video Link: YouTube The Music Box is Jay's third One-Shot. It's an AureliaShipping story that has a serious mood. It follows Lillie in the Alola region. She's strangely guided to a music box in a cave one day. A song is playing on it constantly. The music box, according to legend, cannot be moved or turned off by anyone. Shortly after, she meets Ash Ketchum, a young man from Kanto who is in Alola for an assignment from Professor Oak. He befriends Lillie and the two of them hang out, as he explains the legend of the music box to her. Lillie is later met by the Mythical Pokémon, Meloetta, who seems to know more about the music box than anyone else... This One-Shot was a surprise upload without any promotion for it by Jay. A song was composed by Nocturnal Jay for this story. It's a representation of the song that's played by the music box. It's heard throughout the video in a stripped down version, while a full version is on Jay's SoundCloud. It's not a serious, full composition, and it was only intended to be a simple melody of what was heard from the music box. * Link to the song: "The Music Box" on SoundCloud The Messenger * Video Link: YouTube The Messenger is Jay's 4th One-Shot. It's a PearlShipping story. It's a shorter one-shot that follows Ash in the Kanto region and Dawn in the Sinnoh region. The two aren't together and are seen as separate perspectives on the story. Ash sends out a Staravia with a message to give to Dawn. Long-Distance Relationship * Video Link: YouTube Long-Distance Relationship is Jay's 5th One-Shot. It's an AdvanceShipping story. It's a very brief one-shot with a serious mood that focuses on Ash and May as they try to make their long-distance relationship somehow work. Collaborations Hidden Morals and Pearls * Video Link: YouTube Hidden Morals and Pearls is a collaboration story done by Nocturnal Jay, Reggie (KillerofChaos7), and Vince (VinceFanFics). It's a PearlShipping story with comedic and serious moments. The story follows Dawn, who is bratty and rude to her classmates. She brags all the time and constantly tries to one-up her best friend, May. May ends up dating Dawn's crush, Ash Ketchum, to Dawn's jealousy. While in the woods, she comes across the Legendary Pokémon, Mesprit. Mesprit tells Dawn about an object called the Angel's Pyrrhic Affirmation, a bracelet with pearls. This object gives Dawn the power to make anybody fall in love with her. She's put through a series of trials in the forest as she tries to get the bracelet to win over Ash's heart. 30 Petals Left * Video Link: YouTube 30 Petals Left is a second collaboration story done by Nocturnal Jay, Reggie (KillerofChaos7), and Vince (VinceFanFics). It's another PearlShipping story with comedic and serious moments. The story follows Dawn, who has a terminal cancer and not long to live. She hears of a tournament happening in Kanto that calls for all trainers. She knows that a childhood crush of hers, Ash Ketchum, will be there. Upon contacting Ash, she goes from Sinnoh to Kanto just to see him in the tournament and hang with him as much as she can before her time is over. Right before going, she came across a Shaymin who gave her a unique flower. This flower has 30 petals. Shaymin informed her that each day, one petal would fall off. When all the petals are gone, she will die. Dawn has a month to spend with Ash, but she doesn't tell him this information, in fear of worrying him. External Links * Jay's YouTube * Jay's AO3 * Jay's Wattpad * Jay's SoundCloud * Jay's Discord * Jay's Backup YouTube See Also * Tears of the Fallen Music * List of Episodes